Ayden Logan
, |gender= Male |age= 28 |blood type= A- |hair color= Brown |eye color= Brown |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Mixed |height=180.3 cm (5'11") |weight=185 lbs (83.9 kg) |partners= Toxin Scourge |previous partners= |occupation= Arsonist Professional Criminal |previous occupation= Pyrotechnician |team= |previous team= Prison Squad Six |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |relatives= |quirk= Hellfire |abilities= |equipment= Trident |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Ayden Logan (アイデンローガン, Aiden Rōgan) also known as Salamander (火蜥蜴, Hitokage) is a professional criminal and a serial arsonist who used his emitter-type quirk to commit fire related crimes across Antalya and Denizli. He was later on captured and put in Crossbar Penitentiary, where he met with his future employer and crime partner, Bakar Cuevas. He later on was rescued and set free by Bakar and Toxin and the three set their eyes on the East coast of the United States as their new target. His fire related crimes driven by his pyromania drew the attention of the Spectre which led to them fighting. Appearance Personality History Quirks & Abilities Quirk Hellfire (地獄火, Jigokuhi): Ayden's emitter quirk works by supercharging his body and causes his cells to be activated, this greatly increases his overall metabolism and cellular activity which in turn generates a huge amount of body heat that is then expressed by his body in the form of augmented heat and light energy; which mimics the orange flames produced by burning Calcium chloride. These orange flames are generated from both his hands and pentagon shaped tattoo on his chest and while his hair seemingly "catches" fire whenever he activates his quirk, the fire on his head can neither burn or affect him and are hypothesized to be for the purpose of intimidation or show of power. Ayden can absorb nearby exothermic energy from reactions and straight up absorb the body heat generated by a living being, which he uses to power his quirk or even boost its power. He also has a limited ability to absorb flames produced by man through his palms to replenish his lost energy, although, he is unable to absorb flames produced by other quirks. Ayden uses his quirk offensively to either generate and project blasts of heat energy that can blast a human being dozens of feet through air and give them several nasty third degree burns or straight up turn his hands into a flamethrower of sorts, this allows him to shoot flames as hot as 2,000 °C and have been often compared to magnesium based flames despite them being colored orange. He is also able to focus all of his thermic energy into his chest and project it as a single gigantic blast of condensed heat energy that can melt through Tungsten; although, that would rapidly drain him and leave him vulnerable, as such, it is only used as a last resort. Later on, he discovered his ability to infuse a certain degree of solidity into his fiery attacks. With it, he learned how to create flame based constructs, such as a fire bird or replicate his infamous trident and throw it. His fire bird could grasp a large, heavy object with its talons and carry it off into the air, although, of course, the heat of the fire would affect the object just as a normal fire would. Aydan claimed his fire construct to be as hard as Cast iron. The more energy he spends, the more hungry he becomes for heat energy, which makes him something of a thermic vampire. The quirk also has a mutagenic effect on his body, such as his eye's being able to "see" into the infrared spectrum and his body being capable of sensing heat and sources of heat in proximity. With his ability to perceive the infrared spectrum, Ayden is able to snipe down his targets with his fire constructs or heat blasts even in pitch black darkness. Ayden also seemingly invulnerable to all sources of natural and man made fire and possesses a good deal of resistance to the fire constructs that he creates, however, he can be and has been harmed by others with a fire-based quirk. Overall Abilities Pyrotechnic Expert: Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Equipment Trident: Weaknesses *'Pyromania': Trivia * Ayden renounced his Turkish citizenship upon apprehension. Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Earth 0 Characters Category:Males